1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved latch mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface et al. The card edge connector usually has an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding mating card, and at least one latch mechanism at one end of the housing and capable of rotating around the housing. The housing has a pair of side walls, a central slot between the side walls for receiving the mating card, and a tower portion at one end thereof. The tower portion defines a pair of pivot holes recessed on two opposite outer side surfaces, and a pair of locating slots extending upwardly therethrough from the pivot holes, respectively. The latch mechanism is a bent metallic rod, and includes an upper horizontal rod above the tower portion, two vertical rods extending downwardly from two opposite side ends of the horizontal rod and corresponding to the locating slots, and a pair of lower shafts extending inwardly from the vertical rods respectively. One vertical rod is longer than the other vertical rod to define an operating portion protruding outwardly therefrom for use with an operator. The shafts are pivoted in the pivot holes of the housing respectively.
Before the mating card is inserted in the central slot of housing, the latch mechanism is pivoted outwardly by operator pushing the operating portion to urge vertical horizontal rods to move to an outer side and the vertical rods withdrew from the locating slots respectively. After the mating card has been inserted into the central slot. The latch mechanism is pivoted inwardly by the operator pulling the operating portion back to urge the horizontal rod to move and press on an upper edge of the mating card for locking the mating card. The vertical rods are retained in the locating slots respectively for stopping the latch mechanism from rotating. The latch mechanism will be pivoted outwardly again while the mating card is requested to withdraw from the housing. Thus, It is complexly to insert and withdraw the mating card for the operator.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.